Amnesia Part 2
by iheartShules
Summary: Companion piece to 'Amnesia' from Careese Themes which was written so long ago but I finally got the companion the way I wanted! It's two chapters long because it was running too long for just one. Rated M for a smutty scene.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay so I finally managed to get this companion to amnesia finished after all the reworking and redoing for some reason each time I figured I had it done, I wanted to change something which changed the entire story. But finally it's finished. 'Amnesia' is chapter 13 in Careese Themes if you want a refresher on it. Sorry it took so long but I have a few other things that have been waiting around for me to get too as well. I'm posting it in full because it's two chapters as it's just too long.**_

_**One thing the part that's in italics is a dream sequence :D**_

* * *

" _John I never did get to thank you for everything that you've done for me with getting Quinn to the FBI, with helping me during that time," she whispered as they drank the wine they opened._

" _You never have to thank me, Joss." He smiled, before holding up the wine glass. "Since this is the first time we got to see each other since Simmons tried to kill us both, I think it's the perfect time for a toast."_

" _I'm all for that!" she grinned happily, holding her glass up too._

" _To you being reinstated as an NYPD Homicide detective, where you deserve to be," John said. She clinked her glass with his._

 _John had asked her to dinner, which was a rarity in itself. John rarely had time to himself, he was always working a new number, and tonight had been relaxing and fun. The dinner was at a nice restaurant, they got to actually talk, and no one interrupted them. He offered her a nightcap at his place, and she greedily took him up on his offer. John had never invited her to his place before and she was dying to see that side of him. She knew so much about him, yet so little._

 _They sipped the red wine, eyes on one another, and she suddenly pulled the glass back. "You know this is the first time I was ever invited here."_

" _That's because no one ever comes here."_

" _Not even Zoe," she laughed. "…your special friend?"_

" _Not even Zoe," he chuckled as he gulped down the last of his wine. "The only person who's been here has been Finch, well Maxine when she was being targeted and I had to bring her here, and now you."_

" _I feel special," she said as she leaned back on his couch, drawing her legs up, and resting them in his lap. His eyes met hers. "You don't share a lot about yourself, John."_

" _It's better that way."_

" _Why?"_

" _I'm not meant to have relationships, Joss."_

" _Who says?"_

" _The job I do, it sort of dictates me being alone." He looked away, before gently removing her legs from his lap and stood up. She had a feeling he didn't want to be alone. "It's getting late, you should be getting home," he said without looking at her._

" _Are you kicking me out?" she teased as she stood up._

" _No, but I think it's best if you go."_

" _Why?" She slid her pumps back on. He didn't bother to respond to her, he was taking the bottle of wine and glasses into his kitchen. He was sans suit blazer, his dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked, and it was a nice sight, seeing him loosen up a bit. John was a bit stiff sometimes, he didn't have an enjoyable life, and it made her sad. She had girlfriends she hung out with, her son, and she even went out on dates. Well not recently, but previously. She walked her way over to where he stood putting his wine glasses into the sink. "John, you need to enjoy life a little," she said. He turned and she took his hand, determined to not let John believe his life was all about saving the numbers and then dying. She wasn't going to let that happen._

 _He cocked a brow when she rested her other hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

" _We are going to dance, duh."_

" _With no music?" he muttered as they slowly swayed together. She smiled slowly as she burrowed closer to him, softly humming a tune that she was sure he had no idea what it was. "What song is that?"_

" _It's called Halo."_

" _Never heard of it."_

" _Of course you haven't, you haven't gotten out of the eighteenth century, John! But, my son Taylor's ex-girlfriend used to play that song religiously at the house. It's by Beyoncé," she said, and judging by his indifferent look he clearly had no idea who the hell Beyoncé was. Man, she needed to get John cultured. "That's it, I'm taking you to a concert."_

" _I am not a concert going type, Carter."_

" _What about baby you?"_

" _Excuse me?" John's eyes widened and surprised laughter escaped him. "Baby me?"_

" _Yeah, the baby you, when you were a teenager, were you a concert goer then?"_

" _Were you?" he asked evasively._

" _Hell yeah, me and my friends went to a lot of concerts. I went to three Aerosmith concerts in my hay-day, and an Alice Cooper one."_

" _You're an Alice Cooper fan?"_

" _More my friend was, I just wanted to go because it was a free ticket." She smiled. "Now come on, John, when you were a care free kid did you go to concerts, do anything fun, or were you a stick in the mud?"_

 _John smiled as he stared down into her eyes. "No, my dad was dead by my teenage years and I worked odd jobs helping my mom pay bills." That actually sounded exactly like John._

" _No concerts, no nothing?"_

" _When you don't have money to pay for the tickets Joss, you can't go to any concerts." she stared at him without even realizing they had stopped dancing and were just holding one another. Joss was getting a glimpse into who he was, and that mattered more to her than dancing to fake music. But it seemed like John wasn't ready to reveal anything more, because he stepped back from her arms, and cleared his throat. "But to answer your question, no, I never went to any concerts even as a young adult."_

" _Did you get to do anything fun?"_

" _Carter, you should go."_

" _Fine, be secretive, but just so you know, John, you don't have to live your life alone. You're attractive, you have a good alias, and you are in a better place emotionally so you are a catch for any woman," Joss said and immediately began running through the list of her friends who were single. She ran through it mentally and not one single and unattached friend of hers came to mind that would be good enough for this man._

" _I need to be alone, Carter."_

" _Why? Why do you have to be alone?"_

" _Because the one I want doesn't want me the same way I want her. And no other woman compares to her."_

 _She snorted, he must be talking about Zoe Morgan, and that was a load of bologna! "Oh come on, of course Zoe wants you."_

" _I'm not talking about Zoe," he said quietly, not looking at her in the eyes._

 _Her eyes widened as a cheeky smirk tugged her lips up. "Oh my god, John, do you have a crush on someone?!" she asked in shock and his cheeks actually turned a light pink color. "Oh my god, you do! You are seriously crushing on someone! Who is she? Who is she?" she demanded._

" _What are we, back in grade school?" he demanded with an attempt at contempt in his tone. She rolled her eyes at that remark. She poked him in the side, teasingly. She wanted to pull out the playful side of John, knowing he was screaming to come out. She was determined to make him have some fun. "Joss…" his tone a warning._

" _How often do I get the chance at teasing you about having a crush, not often, so suck it up!" She didn't know why she was so hot for the answer. Maybe it was because John was a very private person and his eyes had given him away about crushing on a woman. Plus, his blushing was adorable and he just deserved happiness, so if she could help him get his woman than maybe he would smile more often. She wanted that, he meant a lot to her._

" _Go home, Carter." He groaned and she poked him in the side again._

" _Oh come on, tell me….it's not Shaw is it?" Joss asked a little weirded out by that. Shaw and John just didn't have that vibe. John's look said it all._

" _No," he said resounding._

 _Joss made a face. "Root then?"_

" _GOD, NO!" He actually sounded ill at the mere mention of him and Root._

" _Well who then? If it's not Zoe, Shaw, or Root, who is it?" she demanded. He turned to look at her, mumbled something, and his lips crashed onto hers without warning. She stood still in shock. John's mouth was on hers and oh did it feel so good. His lips were gentle, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she happily kissed him back. John's first kiss in the morgue had been sweet, the conversation had been intense, and it felt like a natural culmination of that. But she never in a million years believed John had a crush on her and damned if she didn't feel giddy that he did._

 _The gentle kiss went straight out the window as he pulled her flush up against him and she moaned as they pressed against one another. Okay, John Reese didn't just have a crush on her, judging by the stiffening she felt against her belly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, his hand disappeared into her hair while the other cupped her neck. She slid her hands from being locked around his neck, to slide them down his back, and rest on his hips. Her back hit the refrigerator, as he pressed her up against it, and his mouth got a little bit more demanding._

 _All rational thoughts died in her brain as his tongue licked hers. John pushed out of the kiss, leaving her a bit grumpy that he did. "Me?" she was aiming for coy but her voice came out a little high. Being kissed like he just kissed her did that to a woman. When John just stared at her, she swallowed hard._

" _Go now, before I can't stop." He whispered as his way of an answer to her question._

" _Maybe I don't want you to stop," she whispered right back. Was this the right move for them, she didn't know, but what she did know was she hadn't been kissed with that sort of passion in a long while and she wanted it to continue._

" _I need you to be sure."_

" _I'm sure, please, John I want you too," she said and it seemed she said the right thing because John's mouth crushed onto hers once more, his knee slipping between her legs, and his hands palmed her breasts. She tugged her lips free as she groaned hotly as his knee brushed her intimately. "John…"_

" _Joss," he whispered in her ear._

" _Yes," she whimpered as she squirmed in his hold._

" _Joss, wake up, please don't be dead because you choked on your own spit." He moaned in her ear. She blinked as she eyed him. What?—that wasn't exactly the sexiest thing a girl wanted to hear moaned in her ear! "JOSS, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

She was irritable as she was slowly dragged from unconsciousness, with a series of shakes. What the hell? Joss, tried to ignore the shaking, but found it near impossible when it got worse. She sighed annoyed; well there went the idea of returning to dreamland. Joss cracked one eye open, finding John leaning over her, and shaking her.

"Good, you're alive." He sounded relieved as both her eyes managed to open. He was peering down at her, so she rolled onto her back, his knee bumping her hip. He looked so good, rumpled. His hair was sticking up in several directions, he had sleepy eyes, obviously having fallen asleep beside her, and a relaxed expression. "I was worried about you," he said quietly, his concern fleeing.

"Who could sleep through the manmade earthquake," she said as she yawned, seeing a crooked smile graced his lips. She stared at his mouth. "Aren't you going to kiss me good morning, John?" she wondered. His smile disappeared as he sat back, letting her sit up.

They sat beside one another on the bed. "Do you remember anything?" he questioned looking at his hands.

She sighed irritable. "No, John." She admitted despondently.

"Maybe it wasn't that memorable for you," he made a move to leave the bed, but she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Don't," she snapped. He turned to look her in the eyes, surprised by her anger. "Don't do that, it's not fair to me! Yes I left you, which I still don't know why I did it, but until I can remember that night in question you do not get to jump to your own conclusions."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he mumbled out the apology.

She smiled a little before releasing her death grip on his wrist. "Can you do me a favor, John?"

He turned to gaze into her eyes. "If I can."

"Just tell me what happened that night," she pleaded.

John stared at her, before exhaling softly. "You came to my place to celebrate you being reinstated as a detective, where you teased and pestered me about my concert going or lack thereof."

She blinked and felt excited. "Wait, that happened?" so her dream was a memory? No way! She bounced happily on the bed. "I remembered something!" she squealed in delight.

"What did you remember, Joss?" God was she so cute, bouncing like she just won the lottery, then he frowned. If he told Joss he thought she was cute, she'd shoot him repeatedly.

"I was dreaming about our night John, I thought it was just an erotic dream about you but it was a memory!" Joss said so animated.

She wanted to fan herself. That memory was hot with a capital H, she couldn't wait to remember their full night! "I dreamt that I teased you about concert going, about you having a crush, we danced to imaginary music, and then made out in your kitchen!"

He eyed her oddly. "Well, you are getting some of your memories back but some of that is wrong." And like that she felt crushed.

"What was right?" Please let him say the makeout was right!

He sighed. "The talking about concerts and you teasing me about having a crush are right."

Joss nearly pouted, so that steamy makeout session wasn't real. "So we never made out in your kitchen the night we slept together?"

He shifted in bed looking uncomfortable. "No, we never made out in my kitchen."

"Okay, well what the hell kind of night did we have, John? Did we just yank our clothes off and get in bed?" That didn't sound like her. She would want foreplay, besides her body remembered his lips, so she was sure they at least kissed at some point that night.

"We did not just yank our clothes off and hop into the sack," he agreed. "But you should really remember this on your own, Joss."

She shook her head. "I don't want to wait that long John, what if I never remember?! Did we makeout anywhere in your place?"

"Joss…" he hedged, clearly not wanting to speak about the night.

"Come on, at least tell me that much."

"We kissed."

She snorted. "I know we kissed! I asked did we makeout, John!" she huffed, not about to let him wiggle out of telling her the answer she desperately wanted to know.

"What's the difference?" he demanded. She glared at him.

"Fine the difference is; did we kiss like kids who were learning how to, or did we full-on makeout where your tongue was rammed down my throat?" Getting answers out of John was like pulling teeth.

"Oh," he said, then flashed her a shy smile. "Yes, we made out."

"Where?"

"Joss…." He groaned. "Talking about that night is not good for me," he said before slipping from the bed. She eyed him south of the border, smiling at the erection she saw. Aha, now she knew the reason why he was so adamant about NOT speaking about their night together. Thinking about it was making him hard and she'd bet so was waking up beside her. Joss felt bloodthirsty to remember something that caused John this sort of reaction.

"Well, there is one way I might be able to remember, maybe if you would give a girl a repeat, it might jog my memory," she suggested, earning her a scowl. "As if you can tell me you don't want me, Mr. Happy down there kind of gives you away, John," she stated with a huff and a blatant look between his legs.

"Joss of course I still want you, I've wanted you for a very long time. But having sex with you so you can remember isn't happening. We don't even know why you left." He looked away. He would love nothing more than to make love to her again if he knew why she left in the first place. He didn't want to make things worse for them when she did remember. What if it was heaven on earth for him, while it had done nothing for her? He didn't want to put her in the position where she felt obligated to him for anything, he'd rather be just her friend than lose her completely.

She looked at him. "Fine, will you at least kiss me, try to jog my memory. They are floating just out of reach, it's like I can reach out and touch them, but I just don't know where," she said quietly. "Please John, I want to remember so I can tell you why I left you that night, please help me."

Her 'help me' got him, because Joss never asked for help and he would do anything for her. He loved her. It wasn't a good idea kissing her because he would want to deepen it, then kiss her body, and make love to her. But even though kissing Joss Carter wasn't good for his body or heart, he was helpless to stop himself after she asked so desperately.

"Since you asked so nicely," he muttered and she smiled at him as he leaned over her and hesitated, but she didn't seem to care to let him get ready because she swiftly lifted a little off the bed, taking his lips with her. He moaned at the feeling, he could kiss this woman forever. Her lips were so soft, nearly as soft as the rest of her. His brain was screaming 'danger' while his body said 'god yes' as her mouth coaxed his to open. Joss's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he tugged his mouth free taking a couple steps back from the bed.

She sat up in the middle of the bed, smiling triumphantly. "I knew it would work since, I remembered something about our night," she announced.

"What?"

Instead of answering him she crawled towards him, which gave him a look down her top, and he forced his eyes on hers. She sat on her knees, looking up at him, and she grabbed his hand. Joss watched him as she turned his wrist, showing the underside, and she brought it up to her mouth. Her eyes were tracking his as he watched her tongue lick across his veins. John shook a bit as a shiver wracked him, before tugging his wrist free.

"That," she purred, sitting back, appearing pleased with herself. "You enjoyed that and enjoyed what I did to you during our night together. I kept surprising you that night, finding spots that no woman ever had kissed him before."

He eyed her pleased and satisfied look. "Yes," he agreed. "You surprised me a lot that night."

"I don't remember where but I found a spot that had you moaning like crazy…." She eyed his body from head to toe before a tight V formed on her forehead as she concentrated. "…but damn it, I can't remember where."

He looked away not about to tell her he knew exactly what she was talking about. He was sure no woman ever had made him feel like she did in bed. She had taken her time to learn what he enjoyed. Kara, Zoe, and even Jessica had been easily distracted to never realize he didn't allow them to inspect his body, finding spots that made him feel vulnerable. John never wanted the women he slept with to see who he truly was, afraid they would reject him once they learned the truth. That he wasn't as strong or mysterious as they thought of him because he yearned and craved the same thing as anyone on earth: to belong somewhere and with someone. So he hid himself during sex, diverting the women was easy since he was no stranger to oral sex, but that night with Joss it hadn't operated that way. No matter how many times he tried to distract her, she roamed her hands and mouth over him, and found spots that made him moan and weak in the knees.

John had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed or felt Joss standing in front of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "John, it's like you're not even here right now," she said quietly. "Where did you just go?"

He blinked, before gently removing her arms from his neck. "I'm fine." Touching her wasn't good for his body. She had the ability to make him lose himself which was not a good thing.

"Well since you came back from la-la land, I guess I should retell you my idea since it's clear you didn't hear me the first time," she said with a chuckle.

He furrowed his brows. "What idea?"

She gave him an 'I told you so' look, before speaking. "Take me to your place, it might jog my memory of that night."

Take her to his place? Was that even a good idea? He couldn't even spend any time in there anymore because he would be walloped with memory after memory of their night together. But maybe if she remembered their night together, then he would know why she left, and he would then know how to proceed. "Alright, we better get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

It happened while she was getting dressed, ready to go to his place to try to jog her memory. She had been picking out her blouse, when a kaleidoscope of memories bombarded her. She had dropped to her knees as things flew by so fast, she needed a moment to collect herself. The intense headache came in a flash and was gone nearly as fast as it came. But she was left with her memories, finally. Maybe it was because she stopped obsessing about it, or maybe it was because her brain was getting spotty memories back as it was. Or maybe it was because her concussion was gone, but whatever the reason may be for her memories coming back she was glad. Because she now remembered that night of passion with John, oh, she remembered it to the very tiniest detail.

It wasn't amazing. Nope, amazing didn't describe it one bit because that night was mind-blowing phenomenal. Other worldly, or heavenly, whatever you wanted to call it. And she was just glad she was remembering their night together, because the sex was off the charts.

But what was more important than remembering the incredible sex was remembering her reason for fleeing on him. And she was just grateful she could finally explain herself, knowing her leaving had hurt John's feelings. But it wasn't done because he was bad in the sack or that she hadn't felt a connection to him as he had felt one to her. It had been because the moment he entered her, slowly, she had known she was in love with him. Not falling, nope, she had fallen in love with the man at some point and never realized it until he entered her so slowly as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. She had watched as his breath caught, his eyes shut, and the ecstasy on his face as they joined as one. She hoped he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes as he moved inside her, judging by the fact that he thought she had left because she hadn't enjoyed herself and couldn't figure out how to let him down told her he hadn't.

After the lovemaking, John had fallen asleep after they silently held onto one another and she just stared at him. Her hands had subconsciously stroked across his body while he slept, he looked so boyish asleep, and she nearly felt like she was invading his privacy knowing John would not enjoy being vulnerable to anyone or anything. Joss had gotten out of bed, got dressed, and left, wanting to be alone to figure out what to do with the fact that she was in love with the man. She never made many friends and she had somewhat panicked at telling John the truth. She left to figure out how to proceed. Joss knew about all his calls, knew he wanted to talk. Joss was something she never figured she would ever be in her life, a coward.

She had been a chicken, ducking his calls, burying herself in work, not letting anyone help her, and refusing to talk to him out of fear of him regretting their night together and lose him. But by ducking his calls she had made the man think she didn't want him and that _she_ regretted their night together. Way to go Joss you giant dunderhead, she thought. She should have known better, should have known there was no way in hell John would have regretted their night together.

Now she sat beside John while he drove her back to his place, attempting to help her regain her memories, even though she already had and still hadn't told him. Joss eyed his profile for a brief second before perusing the passing scenery. Was it wrong not letting him in on the fact that she remembered things fully? Maybe, but he had been obstinately hiding what happened so he deserved it a little bit! Besides, with them at his place he couldn't flee from her as easily as he could from her place and she would leave his place when she was good and ready. He wasn't going to kick her out, he was going to hear what she had to say, and enjoy it! Joss clutched her purse in a vise grip wondering if the dozen condoms she packed were enough in case she got lucky enough to get John in bed again.

John pulled up to his apartment complex. "So this is where you live?" she said as she turned to look at him. His eyes roamed over her face.

"Do you remember anything, Carter?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, maybe I'll remember when we are inside." His sad face nearly had her coming clean but she steadfastly refused to give in. They climbed out of his car and he led her to the complex and then his place. She thought she did a convincing job of acting like she had no idea and John gave no indication that he didn't realize her ruse. He unlocked his place and they entered together. Joss looked around.

"Anything?" he asked slightly hopeful.

She sighed. "It feels familiar," she admitted as she turned to look back at John as he closed the door. Joss smiled. "Maybe a reenactment might help."

"Joss…"

She held up her hands. "I'm not saying the reenactment of us having sex, I meant what led to that point." John looked like he was going to say no, then sighed, and nodded.

"If it can help you remember, alright."

Joss turned around, grinning. "Thank you, John." She removed her jacket and he did as well. He hung them up and she stood waiting for him.

When he turned around he motioned towards the couch. "We should sit, we talked for a while on my couch." She nodded her head and followed him to his living room. His place was one giant room, her eyes skimmed over his bed, and shivered. They sat down together.

"So what did we talk about?" she asked gently as she sat close to him, invading his space on purpose. John leaned back a little.

"A little of this and little of that, we had wine."

"And?"

"Then you teased me."

"And then you kissed me?"

"Yes….wait, you remember that?" John asked.

"It was in my dream," she pointed out.

John sighed and looked a little sad again. "Yeah, I kissed you."

"But it wasn't in your kitchen, where did we kiss?"

"We never went into the kitchen, we were on the couch when you teased me. There was no imaginary dancing."

"Must have been my subconscious wanting to see you dance," Joss admitted. It was true, her memories were mixed in with an erotic fantasy. Joss always felt like making love in a kitchen was sexy and something she'd never experienced, and wanted to experience it with John. Joss scooted closer to him. "So, John, you kissed me on this couch, we made out on this couch? What happened after?"

"Joss, you know what happened after."

She eyed his mouth. "Kiss me, John, you know you want to."

"I do but…" she leaned forward kissing his lips gently. She sat back, their eyes met. "…to hell with it." He moaned as he took her mouth and she sighed as she draped her arms around his neck, tugging him onto her as she leaned back much like they had that night. John's big body covered hers as he laid on top of her, desperately kissing her. She got to enjoy his hot mouth on hers for several moments before he tore his mouth off of hers and immediately climbed off of her. "This is a mistake. You can't remember."

"John I remember everything," she said, exasperated with the man.

His eyes flew to hers. "You do?"

"Yeah."

Joss watched as a flash of anger cross his face. "When did you remember, Carter?"

She shrugged, uncaring about the angry display in front of her. "This morning when I was getting dressed after I suggested you to take me here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and she shrugged again in answer. "Why did you leave that night?"

She swung her legs so she could sit up. "Why do you need to know why I left?" she demanded, not answering his question.

"No, you answer first, Joss."

"No, it's about time you answered some questions, John."

"You lied to me about remembering!" he countered.

"I wouldn't have lied if you were more forthcoming with information."

He glared at her. "So it's my fault you lied to me?!"

"Yea," she agreed not feeling bad whatsoever.

He cursed. "Fine, the reason I need to know the truth is so I know how to proceed. I don't know why you left and I don't know how to feel about that night. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, so we're just friends?" She was proud of herself of not snorting in skepticism.

His shoulders slumped. "Joss, please I don't want to lose you. If you don't want anything more with me that's fine just tell me, we can still salvage our friendship. We'll just pretend that night never happened." He would just silently love her from afar.

"But if I wanted more you would what?—give me it?" she asked, not giving anything away.

"Tell me why you left," he demanded.

"No, answer me first, if I wanted more would you give me it?" she questioned as she stood up, grabbing her purse. But as he stood there, looking at her, she realized something that saddened her. John didn't know how to voice his feelings. Sex was easy for him, but voicing his feelings was difficult.

Joss felt her heart flutter, loving this emotionally stunted man even more. John's reactions during their night had been baffling because she had kissed his body and he seemed unaccustomed to it. The spot that had him moaning like a madman was just at where his neck joined his shoulder, a spot many men liked but not many men reacted to it like John. Like it was the first time he experienced that touch, she had sucked there gently loving the moans he made. She had found many spots on his body he gave the same physical reaction, as if it was the first time he experienced that tender and loving touch there. John had constantly tried to push her onto her back and get between her legs, making her wonder.

"John you can tell me, you can tell me anything," she prodded as she stopped the slow dance she had begun. She had John nearly to his bed without him even realizing it. She slung her purse on his king bed and he blinked as he looked behind him finding himself between her and his bed. He looked back at her.

"I-I-I…" he started then trailed off.

She smiled softly at him. "Fine since you can't spit out I'll go first, you want to know why I left that night while you were asleep, John? It's not because I didn't enjoy myself, you are an amazing lover. I left because I realized I love you and I needed time to process this revelation." He shuddered as he closed his eyes and she reached out, touching his face.

"No, Joss, you shouldn't." It was almost an instinctive response and not at all what he wanted to truly say.

Joss smiled. "That's not what you really want to say," she whispered. His eyes opened, looking at her. "You love me, John, your eyes always give you away. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want you, but I was scared that you'd regret our night together. Silly I know, but you can be a hard man to read sometimes, and I just needed time to myself to think." Still silence. John swallowed hard, she could almost see him thinking, trying to work up the courage to tell her the truth.

"Joss," he whispered thickly.

She smiled. "Yes, John?" she asked and when he leaned his head down to kiss her she put a finger over those warm soft lips. "Say it, please. I want to hear it I know you have a hard time voicing your feelings but try." she requested. "For me." she added and his eyes grew soft.

He licked his lips. "I love you," he said it stiffly like he was unused to using those three words together.

Her heart did another little flip. "You haven't said 'I love you' in a long time have you, John?" He shook his head, she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him down. John eagerly kissed her and tugged her to him before turning her, before lightly pulling her down onto his bed. Their tongues tangled and it was glorious, especially with the way they woke up this morning. She didn't figure she would remember anything and here they were, in his place, kissing much like that night, but their feelings out in the open. Finally.

Joss moaned as he palmed her breasts, she broke the kiss, immediately going for his neck, and he moaned. She grabbed his butt before she leaned back. "John, did you ever let women control the encounters before?"

He shifted. "I don't speak about other women while I'm with one." He ground into her and she moaned as she felt his cock stiffening.

"Excuses, I think you distracted the women so they never realized you didn't let them really touch you," she whispered, nipping at his chin, before kissing him firmly.

He broke the kiss and eyed her. "I didn't let them." He admitted.

She smiled. "Well I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see all of you, John." She pushed his suit blazer off and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt. And soon talking didn't matter any longer, because they were tugging at clothing desperately, while trying to get naked to be together. He slid between her legs, pleasuring her for a few minutes before it became imperative that they needed to be together. "Foreplay later," she moaned as he pushed his underwear down. "I brought condoms in my purse."

He eyed her with a look. "Planned this?"

She smirked. "Maybe. I had a feeling once I told you the truth, that I loved you and why I left that night, we may be finding ourselves in bed again," she admitted. His eyes widened as he pulled out the giant roll of condoms.

"How much sex were you planning on us having, Joss?" he gave her a male smile as he held them out. She ignored him, snatching them out of his hand and yanking into a packet. Men and their stupid ego, she immediately stroked him, earning a soft moan before she rolled the condom on him.

"Tease me later, John, have sex with me now. Being with you last night was heaven and hell because you were being pigheaded and not giving a girl a nice time," she pouted, spreading her legs. John moaned as he looked at her before positioning himself as he rubbed against her slick entrance. She hissed in pleasure.

"I'll show you…." He paused before he slid deep into her on one thrust. "…a real nice time." He panted as he stayed unmoving letting her adjust.

After several seconds and when she moved her hips he knew she was ready for him. "You better," she sighed, grabbing his shoulders as John slowly nearly pulled out to thrust back in.

He chuckled which he never did during sex. He didn't allow women to touch him and he sure the hell didn't laugh with them either. John's laughter faded though as he moved inside her faster and she met him thrust for thrust. It was like they were made for one another, knowing how they each liked it as if they were lovers for years. Their eyes met, unlike the other night when he had closed his, trying to hide his feelings for her, but he wasn't going to this time. He was going to try to be open. John sped up his thrusts, feeling the keen sensation, knowing he wasn't going to be able to last very long. Now with how perfect she was.

He slipped his hand from her hip to slide between them, finding her hot little clitoris, he felt her nails bite into his shoulders and she moaned his name loudly. He kissed her to muffle her shout as he felt her orgasm crash into her just moments before his own, he stiffened as he came inside her, and he tore his mouth free to moan her name.

After endless waves of pleasure finally faded from them both John slumped on top of her. "I'm sorry I'm squashing you."

"I don't feel anything right about now, John." She assured as she traced his spine with her nails.

He leaned his head back to kiss her lips gently. "I love you," he whispered between soft kisses.

"Mmm, I love you too, John."

He leaned back a little. "But can this work Joss, you're a detective and I'm a vigilante?"

Joss looked at him, seeing real concern in his eyes. He wasn't sure. "Love is complicated, messy, and doesn't always make sense, John. Maybe it will end badly, or maybe it won't and we'll grow old together. But to find out we have to try."

He gave her a nervous smile. "I'm willing to try with you."

"So am I," she agreed and he leaned down kissing her, she sighed as she eagerly kissed him back. 

* * *

AN: Sorry for the low-key smut but the hardcore, intense smut didn't feel necessary for this. Besides there are a few stories on deck that have the hardcore smut XD Again sorry for how long this companion piece took, I'm just glad I finally got it posted. And thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOXOX.


End file.
